


a short break

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, M/M, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 2: Nanny/GardenerShe was alarmingly attractive, even that was an understatement, but they had a job to do, and neither could be distracted.“Crowley, what did we say about flirting on the job?”“It’s Ashtoreth, Brother Francis. Or should I say, angel?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020





	a short break

Brother Francis was currently in the garden, sitting in the soft grass, happily looking at a small snail who was crawling through. It was a beautiful day, and it wasn’t like he needed to do any work, all of the garden was in miraculous shape from just him being there, proving that he had a secret talent in gardening (in reality, it was Nanny Ashtoreth who once a week came out at night and screamed at the garden to not die, and they obeyed in fear of her) that was  _ angelic. _

Francis kept watching the snail, until a familiar voice filled the air, and as he looked up, Ashtoreth was standing just a few feet away from him, dressed from head to toe in her iconic getup of several layers of black clothing, which looked terribly warm in the summer weather.

“Francis, do you mind if I set down here with you for a while?”

“Not at all,” he began, and patted the ground beside him. “What’s the occasion?”

Ashtoreth carefully sat down on the ground, making sure her dress wasn’t in the way, before shaking her head.

“Not really anything. Master Warlock is taking his afternoon nap, and I’ll be free for atleast an hour. And you are a surprisingly good company for a lady. You don’t want me to be lonely, do you?” she said, giving the man a small smile that caused him the flush. She leaned closer, and Francis’ felt her delicate hand on his back, as she tried to drag him in for a kiss. Her ginger locks were glowing in the sunlight, and all of her seemed to shine in a way he couldn’t explain. It was almost too much.

She was alarmingly attractive, even that was an understatement, but they had a job to do, and neither could be distracted.

“ _ Crowley,  _ what did we say about flirting on the job?”

“It’s  _ Ashtoreth _ , Brother Francis. Or should I say,  _ angel _ ? And… if the boy’s asleep, I’m technically off duty. And since I’m not seeing you doing any actual garden work, it looks like you are too.” she continued, and Francis felt her grip on him tighten. “A little kiss isn’t that harmful, is it?”

He slowly shook his head, listening to her words.

“I suppose you’re right, dea...  _ nanny _ .”

“Well then, are you going to kiss me or not? I’m dying from waiting over here.”


End file.
